La seducción del destino
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: ¿Pueden dos almas reencontrarse bajo el fervor del deseo y el gozo? Porque los caminos del amor no conocen el significado del tiempo y el espacio, pues simplemente se dejan seducir por las interminables cadenas del destino.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Una vez más les traigo otro capítulo extra de mi historia "Almas unidas", aunque para ser sincera este es un poco diferente a los demás, pues no es ni una precuela ni secuela, sino que es una situación alternativa de uno de los capítulos (no diré cual, creo que lo irán descubriendo). Por eso recomiendo a las personas que están leyendo el fanfic y que no deseen spoilers, que mejor no lo lean. Otro motivo por el que, talvez, no deseen leer este one-shot es por lo evidente, o sea el rating M, (el primero que escribo de esa clase) lo que significa muchas cosas, así que en ese sentido ya están avisados._

 _No diré mucho sobre esto, pero es algo que quise hacer desde que escribí "aquel capítulo", sólo que no lo hice por obvias razones, porque la historia debía continuar su respectivo curso… pero ya pues, a uno se le meten ideas locas a la mente, y como no es bueno reprimirlas he venido a exponérselas XD_

 _La imagen de portada fue hecha por_ _ **Ariettys**_ _, quien amablemente me dio la libertad de usar sus dibujos para cualquiera de mis historias._

 _..._

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **LA SEDUCCIÓN DEL DESTINO**

La cristalina agua del Lago Hylia se encontraba regalándole a la luna el privilegio de reflejarse en su superficie, quien gustosa aceptó tal ofrecimiento mostrando su belleza a quien deseara admirarla, ya sea si estaba sumergido por la inmensa dicha o la más profunda de las tristezas.

Una carroza manejada por dos caballos se encontraba recorriendo los caminos del lago, y en su interior estaban dos jóvenes, específicamente una pareja de recién casados, pero en vez de escucharse risas dentro de la misma, situación normal debido a las emociones de su unión, sólo se escuchaba el perpetuo y desgarrador silencio, y por unos pocos segundos un apenado suspiro acompañado de un ligero sollozo.

Enmudecido, Link observaba a su ahora esposa del otro lado de la carroza, quien simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mostrando seriedad y tristeza en su semblante, o más bien resignación.

A decir verdad, el príncipe sentía lo mismo, pero todo entremezclado con una mezcla de frustración, impotencia e incredulidad. Desde muy joven tenía la convicción de que el matrimonio debía darse únicamente por amor, el auténtico nexo capaz de unir dos almas necesitadas la una por la otra. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él, con tan sólo horas de casado con una mujer que sólo tenía un mes de conocer. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo no logró rebelarse ante la imposición de sus padres… y todo aquello ocurrió desde el mismo día en que cruzó su mirada con ella.

¿Por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo? ¿Qué había causado la mujer que se encontraba frente a él no quejarse por ello? ¿Sus encantos? ¿Su belleza? ¿Sus misterios… los que por algún extraño motivo le atraían y tenía enormes deseos de descubrir? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo comprendía. Él, que siempre había luchado por las causas justas, incluso por sobre la furia de su padre, obedeció sin quejarse mucho, como si algo en el fondo de su alma le indicara que talvez estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En ese momento fue Link quien se puso a observar el horizonte, mientras que el turno de Zelda por posar su mirada sobre él había comenzado. Al igual que su esposo, los sentimientos de impotencia la invadían, pues al final terminó haciendo lo contrario a sus convicciones; no casarse nunca, vivir y crecer cerca de un desconocido con quien, sin lugar a dudas, tendría que compartir el mismo techo y cama, lo cual significaba abrir las puertas de lo que para ella era completamente desconocido, y que por el bloqueo de su corazón no tenía deseos de conocer. Talvez de más joven sintió crecer dentro de ella la curiosidad de descubrir los entresijos de la sexualidad, o hablando rudamente, lo que sería sentir a un hombre encima de ella, devorándola y deleitándose con cada parte de su cuerpo… pero todo eso se había opacado con aquel episodio que vivió una persona muy cercana a ella, demostrándole que el amor no era más que una pantalla, el disfraz de la burla a los sentimientos más hermosos que alguien podía sentir.

\- _¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? No es correcto._ – pensó para sí misma, avergonzada.

Inmediatamente desechó aquellos pensamientos. ¿Cómo pudo visualizar aquellas imágenes? Era algo muy vergonzoso y de mal gusto. Ella era una princesa, debía comportarse como tal y no haber caído en un estado de regresión y recordar la curiosidad que algunas veces le dio en su adolescencia, mucho menos ahora que el amor había pasado a un plano muy apartado de sus aspiraciones. Así estuviera casada, para ella no era más que una imposición social, una obligación igual a las que estaba acostumbrada. Sólo iba a aceptar su destino.

Unos minutos después de que los recién casados salieron de sus consternaciones, la carroza se detuvo. Llegaron a la cabaña perteneciente a la familia de Zelda, la cual había sido elegida para que pasen su noche de bodas. Sin decir palabra alguna la pareja entró a la misma, mientras que el cochero y un sirviente ayudaban a entrar sus pertenencias, para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

Largos minutos pasaron en los que la pareja no pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que la princesa se encaminó a una habitación en particular, lo que causó que Link la siguiera por inercia, pues al no conocer la casa no quería quedarse solo. Talvez otros hubieran pensado que el trato de su esposa era poco cortés, pues debió al menos enseñarle el sitio o decirle algo, sin embargo, no la cuestionaba en lo absoluto, pues comprendía que estos momentos eran sumamente difíciles para ella, al igual que para él. Le aterraba imaginarse cómo iba a ser la convivencia con ella de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quedaron perplejos con la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pétalos de rosa esparcidos por la cama, perfumadas velas decorando las mesas y algunas esquinas del suelo, provocando que el entorno se vuelva sumamente íntimo y romántico, complementándose a los enormes deseos de unión que experimentaría una pareja recién casada.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó el joven, sonrojado.

\- Deben haber sido las doncellas. Ahora entiendo por qué muchas de ellas se ausentaron el día de hoy. – respondió, ruborizada.

Horrorizada, Zelda observó el escenario, pues sabía perfectamente lo que venía. Debía cumplir sus obligaciones maritales con Link y entregarse a él por completo. La joven no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante, así que fue hacia el baño y se encerró a llorar en silencio.

Link, por su parte, se sentía avergonzado, pues también estaba nervioso por lo que venía, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a afrontarlo.

Después de varios minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y el príncipe se sobresaltó en sobremanera ante la imagen que tenía al frente…

Su esposa estaba vestida con una pequeña bata color blanca con encaje en el escote y mostrando sus voluptuosas piernas. El joven no pudo evitar deleitarse observándola de pies a cabeza, estaba impactado con esa imagen tan excitante frente a sus ojos, pues la princesa se veía increíblemente hermosa y atrayente.

Por otra parte, la dama se sentía asustada, con la mirada agachada y sus ojos vidriosos. El príncipe, al notar eso, se acercó a ella.

\- Zelda… – susurró, ruborizado.

\- No te preocupes. Ahora que soy tu esposa sé cuál es mi lugar y estoy dispuesta a cumplir contigo como mujer. – dijo fingiendo seguridad, sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbale de su mejilla.

Zelda empezó a bajarse una de las tiras de su bata para dar inicio al acto, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo rápidamente.

\- No lo hagas…

La princesa se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras del príncipe. No se esperó ese actuar por parte de él.

\- Link…

\- No es tu obligación entregarte a mí. Sé las circunstancias en las que nos casamos y por esa razón no pienso obligarte a nada. – dijo con determinación.

\- Pero…

\- Iré a dormir a la habitación de al lado. Que descanses.

El joven se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero una vez que tocó la manija de la puerta, la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

\- Link… ¿en serio no lo deseas? – preguntó, asustada.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, apretó la manija con fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos para calmar su entrecortada respiración, sintiéndose sofocado. Lo meditó por varios segundos, pensando si el instinto debía ganarle a la razón, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que debía ser honesto, por lo que soltó la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de la encantadora mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Despacio, caminó hacia donde estaba ella, quien enseguida se puso a la defensiva al saber que tendría que cumplir con sus deberes, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después la dejó totalmente perpleja, pues su esposo colocó una mano en su mejilla.

\- Link…

Sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir como los dedos de su esposo sellaban sus labios, con eso supo que debía guardar silencio y escuchar lo que este iba a decirle. Delicadamente Link la sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesto a sincerare con ella y contarle todo lo que sentía.

\- Si lo deseo, Zelda… – expresó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Bueno, entonces es mejor que…

\- Pero no quiero que sea de esta manera.

Impactada, Zelda selló las palabras que iba a decir, pues creyó que su esposo se estaba contradiciendo. ¿De qué otra manera podía ser? Simplemente debían desnudarse, acostarse en la cama y cumplir con el acto, el cual le aterraba de sólo imaginárselo, pero mientras más pronto empiecen, más rápido iba a terminar su tormento.

\- Puede ser que el amor no exista entre nosotros, pues somos unos completos desconocidos… pero para ser sincero, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres hermosa y cualquiera estaría encantado de estar en los brazos de una mujer como tú, incluyéndome. Soy un hombre, no me culpes por sentir esto.

\- Link, yo…

Una vez más volvió a callarse al sentir como su esposo acariciaba su mejilla, mientras la mirada de este se notaba llena de completo deseo, pero al mismo tiempo consideración a ella. No podía negar que aquel trato le estaba gustando, y al mismo tiempo encendiendo, pero en seguida se contuvo, sintiéndose sumamente asustada por aquella sensación, la cual le provocaba una agradable palpitación en el vientre.

\- No tomes esto como una presión, al contrario, puede ser algo muy agradable y placentero. Conocernos en un ámbito más profundo, tocarnos, acariciarnos y descubrir lo que podemos sentir con el roce de nuestros cuerpos. – dijo el príncipe.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas con tanto descaro? – preguntó sumamente ruborizada, evadiendo la mirada de su esposo.

\- Entiendo que eres recatada y conservadora, y así me gustas… pero sólo quise ser sincero contigo y decirte lo que causas en mí. Tarde o temprano tendremos que dar ese paso. Somos marido y mujer, es algo normal.

\- Nuestro matrimonio no fue en circunstancias normales. Deberías tener eso claro. – aclaró con seriedad.

\- Lo sé, y ha sido muy difícil para los dos. Precisamente por eso deseo que nada sea obligado, que lo hagamos porque nos atraemos y queremos experimentar algo desconocido y fascinante. Al menos, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Mostrando seriedad, la princesa se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a su esposo, lo que causó que él se sienta profundamente dolido, pues esperaba otra reacción de su parte. Le atraía, tenía enormes deseos de hacerla suya y disfrutarla hasta saciarse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería obligarla, anhelaba que ella se entregue por voluntad propia.

\- Por mi parte pienso cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposa, pero no me pidas que disfrute y que haya total entrega de mi parte. Eso es algo que no creo poder.

\- Eso quiere decir que talvez… no soy lo suficientemente agradable para ti. – afirmó devastado, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba.

Zelda lo miró con tristeza, arrepentida por haber transmitido aquello. Demasiadas emocionas la invadían, y simplemente guardó silencio al no saber qué decir. Fue entonces que notó como el joven se levantaba de la cama, llevando sobre sus hombros a su ofendida hombría, pero en ese momento lo detuvo.

\- Espera… no te vayas.

\- Zelda…

No entendió los motivos, no los concibió, pero en ese momento, la princesa tomó el rostro de su esposo con sus manos, preguntándose a sí misma la razón de sus acciones… pero simplemente le nació hacerlo, no quería que él se vaya con una herida injustificada.

\- No me eres desagradable, al contrario. Te me haces un hombre sumamente atractivo, apuesto y varonil. Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nuestro matrimonio, estar a solas en una misma habitación… yo, usando ropa tan pequeña y descubierta, la cual supe que tenía que usar porque era parte de mi ajuar de novia. – dijo, avergonzada.

\- Y porque lo comprendo es que no quiero que hagas nada obligada. Pero es necesario que sepas que… me encantaría estar contigo y descubrirte, mucho más viéndote vestida así, y para mí. Porque sea como sea, fue por mí.

Se sonrojó muchísimo ante esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón latía con prisa, sin embargo, este se detuvo de improvisto al sentir como su esposo volvía acariciar su rostro y labios, causando que aquella corriente eléctrica vuelva a trasladarse desde su cabeza hasta su vientre, sobre todo en la parte más baja de este, sensaciones sumamente agradables. Aunque ella no era la única, pues Link estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Delicadamente, Link besó su mejilla, mientras sentía como su esposa temblaba y cerraba los ojos, lo que causó en él una gran ternura. Quería proteger y prodigar a la dulce muñeca que tenía entre sus manos, enseñarle de lo que era capaz ahora que sus instintos estaban saliéndose de control.

Al separarse, la princesa sólo agachó la mirada, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. El beso le había gustado, pero los nervios y la ansiedad la atormentaban. No sabían cómo comportarse, sensación compartida por su esposo.

Link se quedó enmudecido, maldiciéndose en sus adentros por haber cometido semejante atrevimiento. Lleno de nervios, empezó a mirar al su alrededor, hasta que vio que en una esquina del cuarto había una botella de champagne con algunas frutas.

\- ¿Te gustaría beber un poco? La verdad me muero de sed… y me siento acalorado. – dijo, quitándose la corbata que lo estaba asfixiando.

\- Bueno, está bien.

Link se aproximó hacia donde estaba la bebida, y mientras la servía las manos le temblaban, pues aún se sentía avergonzado de haberla besado sin su permiso, mucho más ahora que ella estaba tan vulnerable con su forzado matrimonio. Se sentía igual, pero uno de los dos tenía que ser el soporte del otro, y había decidido que lo sería él. Por los dos.

Una vez que las copas estuvieron llenas, Link le dio una a su esposa y se sentó a su lado, mostrando intenciones de decir unas palabras.

\- Brindemos por nuestra unión. Obligada, sí; inesperada y no deseaba, también, pero al fin y al cabo, las Diosas nos unieron por algo, y talvez todo tenga que ver con aquel destino al que se refieren nuestros padres. – manifestó el príncipe a su esposa.

Al sonido de las copas chocándose, los jóvenes bebieron el champagne, aunque Link, debido a los nervios, lo hizo de un sólo trago, mientras que la princesa lo hizo pausadamente, compartiendo el mismo sentir con su esposo. Luego de unos minutos, decidieron consumir un poco más, lo que causó que poco a poco se vayan sintiendo más despejados y desinhibidos. Ya más relajados, ambos se regalaron una cálida sonrisa, la cual inesperadamente fue reemplazada por la seriedad, mientras se miraban intensamente.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Link se acercó un poco más a ella, aproximando su mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, mientras con sus labios besaba su frente, bajando por los ojos y regalándole un beso a cada uno, para luego hacer lo mismo con su nariz, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta sus labios, pero antes de tocarlos hizo una pregunta que necesitaba inmediata respuesta, sino su corazón iba a terminar explotando debido a lo que sentía.

\- No creo que tenga que decirte lo que quiero, cuanto te deseo. Por eso, si quieres que me detenga, este es el momento, porque una vez que una mis labios con los tuyos… no podré hacerlo. – indicó, completamente tomado por sus deseos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Hambrienta de deseo por el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Su mente le ordenaba que impida lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero su cuerpo y su corazón le decían lo contrario, e incluso se sentía segura y protegida con él. Le atraía intensamente, le transmitía una gran confianza como si lo conociera desde siempre; pero sobre todo, quería que la tome de una vez por todas, como si este tuviera el legítimo derecho en hacerlo, y no porque era su esposo, sino por algo más.

Al ver que su esposa no había dicho palabra alguna, tomó ese gesto como una afirmación, por lo que rozó sus labios con delicadeza, aumentando a cada segundo besos cortos que se empezaron a volver más apasionados. Zelda sólo se dejó llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones, hasta que sintió como el príncipe empezó a besarla con más fiereza, al punto que humedecía su boca con su lengua con deleite y deseo, por lo que ella no dudó en corresponderle de la misma manera, entrelazando aquel instrumento del placer con el de él, sin poder evitar que sutiles gemidos se escucharan, excitando terriblemente al joven que comenzaba a descontrolarse.

Fuera de sí, abandonó los labios de su esposa, mientras que con su boca empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, empezando con suaves movimientos para luego devorarlo por completo, causando que la princesa empiece a gemir de la manera que tanto lo estaba excitando, deleitándolo con el dulce canto del placer que le estaba regalando, por lo que supo que iba por buen camino.

Sus manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas, por lo que Link empezó a acariciar las piernas de su esposa con suma ansiedad, erizándose por la suavidad de su piel, casi inmaterial. La extasiada doncella sólo se abrazaba a él, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda mientras que de su boca sólo salía el resultado de su gozo, aliento que chocaba en el oído del hombre que no dejaba de tocarla, causando que su excitación llegue a la cúspide, por lo que deseó seguir con el tortuoso camino sin ápice de duda.

Ansioso, mostrando desesperación en su rostro mientras sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, el joven tomó a su esposa en brazos, para luego colocarla en la cama y al mismo tiempo ponerse encima de ella. Con sutileza, empezó a rozar con sus dedos su rostro y labios, causando que la princesa se estremezca por completo, observando la apasionada manera en la que estaba siendo observaba. Nunca se imaginó que una mirada pudiera cautivarla tanto, enloquecerla desde lo más profundo de su ser. Era una sensación magnánima.

El príncipe abrazó a su mujer para levantarla y sentarla en la cabecera de la cama, para luego tomar la bata que la estaba cubriendo y quitársela lentamente, encontrándose con una imagen tan maravillosa que ni en sus sueños más prohibidos se hubiera imaginado. Recorrió con sus ojos cada parte de su esposa, sus delicados hombros, sus encantadores y apetecibles pechos, adornados por aquella pequeña y pálida rosa estremecida por la emoción, y las cuales le hacían una sugerente invitación. La princesa trató de cubrirse debido a la timidez y vergüenza de mostrase sin protección alguna, pero Link le pidió que no lo haga, que se deje llevar y disfrute.

\- Solo siente…

Tomó de la cintura a su mujer y la atrajo a su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces rozó con su lengua sus delicados pezones mientras la miraba a los ojos y le mostraba su deseo. Un intenso gemido salió de los labios de la princesa al sentir como su marido lamía y devoraba aquellas zonas que la llenaban de placer sin fin, causando que se aferre con más fuerza a su cuello, deleitándolo con aquel dulce canto y haciéndole perder el juicio.

Desesperado y sintiendo que su ropa lo asfixiaba, Link empezó a quitársela ante la mirada de su esposa, quien observaba impactada, y por primera vez, lo que era la anatomía masculina. Se maravilló con la firmeza de los músculos de su compañero, lo cual se complementaba con su atractivo, pero sobre todo se estremeció hasta más no poder con la dureza de su virilidad, signo del abismo de placer y deseo en el que se encontraba. De alguna manera se sintió halagada de provocar esas sensaciones en su esposo.

\- Me fascinas… eres hermosa. – dijo el joven, orgulloso de ver como su esposa lo miraba.

La princesa se pasó enmudecida observando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de su marido, mientras que este se enterneció por su sorpresa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, para luego volverla a recostar en la cama y ubicarse a su lado, uniendo y entrelazando la piel de cada uno, la que ardía intensamente.

El príncipe, una vez más, se apoderó de los labios de su dama, mientras que esta se dejó llevar por aquella hermosa y exquisita sensación. El joven empezó a acariciarla con sus manos, haciendo un recorrido desde sus pechos, cintura y vientre, hasta que llegó a cierta zona desconocida para él, pero que le causaba mucha curiosidad, por lo que no dudó en explorarla.

\- Link…

Fue la única palabra que pronunció la princesa al sentir como su esposo descubría el símbolo de su feminidad, sobre todo cuando este tocó cierto punto, aquel capullo que la llevaba al inmenso gozo, mientras que de su boca sólo salían sonoros gemidos de placer infinito, los cuales se entremezclaban con el nombre del causante de su exquisito tormento, quien al escuchar que estaba siendo llamado de manera tan excitante y sugestiva, sólo intensificó las caricias y los movimientos, volviéndolos más fuertes, deseando escuchar más de aquella hermosa melodía.

Luego de varios minutos de haberla deleitado, Link se acostó en la cama y atrajo a su esposa encima de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y sus piernas con encanto. Mientras era tocada, Zelda asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, todas las sensaciones a las que había sido sometida la habían dejado completamente impactada, y en su mente ya no quedaba ni un deseo detenerse, al contrario, quería continuar, y ahora era su turno de devolverle a su hombre el favor.

Empezó a recorrer con su boca y lengua su pecho, para luego detenerse a acariciar con la misma sus pezones, causando que el joven, por primera vez, lance un sonoro gruñido, sintiendo como cada partícula de su piel se estremecía por completo, sobre todo cierta zona. Dejando de lado todo signo de timidez, la doncella acarició la masculinidad de su amante, usando su fuerza y delicadeza para tratarlo, devolviéndole el gozo que este le había dado hace unos momentos. Aquellos movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos, pero lo suficientemente exquisitos para hacer gemir al príncipe, quien suplicaba que no se detenga, sabiendo que estaba en las manos de su mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos explorándose mutuamente, recorriendo con sus manos, bocas y lenguas cada parte de su cuerpo sin excepción alguna, descubriendo que el camino del placer tenía muchos senderos en los que desfallecían a medida que conocían.

Después de deleitarse el uno con el otro, se miraron a los ojos con fiereza, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía. Link trató de buscar un ápice de duda en su amante, y en ellos descubrió un poco de miedo e incertidumbre a lo desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo súplica, ruego por ser tomada y poseída para conocer aquel camino que aún no salía del misterio. Zelda no lo iba a negar, estaba asustada, pero lo deseaba, quería sentirlo de una manera más profunda.

Abriendo con suavidad las piernas de su mujer, el príncipe se adentró en ella, sintiendo como la humedad y la calidez de aquel camino inexplorado lo estremecía, mientras su hombría se acrecentaba al saber que nadie más lo había descubierto antes, aunque pudo notar que la doncella entre sus brazos se sentía incómoda, por lo que decidió que era mejor retirarse, pero esta se lo impidió y le dijo que continué, pues tenía deseos de conocer más de lo que le esperaba.

El joven empezó con movimientos lentos, pero aún no se sentía completamente libre para continuar, pues una extraña barrera se lo impedía, así que decidido, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, hizo un brusco movimiento para desaparecerla, lo que causó en él un gran alivio, pero en su mujer un terrible dolor que la llevó hasta las lágrimas, por lo que no dudó en querer separarse, pero una vez más la princesa se lo impidió y le reiteró sus deseos de que continúe.

Le dolía verla llorar con tanta delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo dulzura, por lo que empezó a besar sus lágrimas mientras le susurraba en el oído palabras de consuelo, provocando que la doncella se calme y su dolor se reduzca. Lentamente el príncipe empezó a moverse, sintiendo como los tensos músculos de su esposa se relajaban, y los quejidos de incomodidad empezaban a ser reemplazados por gemidos más sonoros y placenteros.

La joven estaba siendo apoderada por el regocijo, aferrando sus piernas a la espalda de su amante para disfrutar de la exquisitez del roce de su intimidad con la de él. Pedía más, suplicaba perderse en aquel mundo que desde siempre fue desconocido, mandando al completo demonio todos sus prejuicios y miedos que hace unos momentos la habían atormentado y sólo dándole cabida al hombre con el que estaba retozando.

Encantado y perdido entre la dulzura de las piernas de su mujer, intensificó los movimientos de su entrega, embistiéndola y provocando que los gemidos de ella se conviertan en desenfrenados gritos, acciones que él también estaba realizando. Por efímeros segundos se detenían para unir sus labios en cortos besos y caricias de sus lenguas, para luego continuar con su exquisita entrega, la cual estaba a punto de concluir.

La princesa fue la primera en experimentar aquel orgasmo que la llevó a sentir que estaba en el paraíso, mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas debido a las fuertes emociones que estaba experimentando. Su clímax fue el detonante para que su amante llegue al suyo, compartiendo el mismo gozo y placer que ella, provocándole fuertes espasmos por algunos segundos.

Luego de haber calmado sus respiraciones, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, pues cada uno, en el fondo de su corazón, había descubierto que su unión no sólo se había realizado por simple atracción y deseo, sino por el reconocimiento de sus almas enlazadas. Ahora lo sabían, se dieron cuenta que desde siempre se habían pertenecido, rememorando como los recientes hechos se habían dado con la naturalidad de dos personas que se conocen, y que ahora se habían reencontrado para no separarse nunca.

Desde ese momento, supieron que sus almas estuvieron, estaban, y estarían unidas bajo la seducción del destino.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Para ser sincera, me siento demasiado abochornada, pues es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, es decir, la unión de una pareja de manera tan explícita, a mi parecer._

 _Como comenté al inicio, esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza el día que escribí el capítulo "Eterna unión", donde me pregunté: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Link no se iba de la habitación? ¿Si respondía la pregunta de su esposa de manera directa y le transmitía sus deseos? Bueno, es obvio que entre ellos no había amor que los una, pero si mucha atracción y deseo, lo cual el príncipe fue sacando a flote de su esposa poco a poco, seduciéndola con delicadeza y no obligándola o lastimándola como lo haría cualquier marido de esa época por reclamar sus "derechos". Es decir que todo fue por voluntad propia._

 _Acepto que también quise hacer esto para demostrarme a mí misma que si podía escribir la unión de una pareja de manera más explícita sin llegar a ser tan grotesca o procaz, lo cual espero haber logrado. Aunque también lo realicé para que muchos se den cuenta como describo un encuentro así en rating T y en M, y creo que la diferencia es obvia. Digo esto porque algunas personas me dijeron que en "Almas unidas" a veces era muy explícita con las escenas de amor… y bueno, creo que con esto les he demostrado que para nada XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
